Chad Mcbride
Personality when he first appeared he was not willing to help anyone, he thought the entire world was against him, when tom, Jinbe, hatchum and the rest of the sun pirates except for aarlong treated him like he wasn't just property he broke down crying, he started calling fisher tiger "father" as to show respect and chad really thought of him as a father figure, he called jinbe "big brother" along with every other crew member but aarlong, he called him "meanie", he called Koala "big sister", he grew out of this after fisher tiger's death, he still calls jinbe and the rest of the current generation of sun pirates "big brother", and when he encounted koala after so many years at dressrosa, he rushed at her and hugged her taking both of them to the floor, when koala was part of the crew for the short time, he helped keep her intertained with his devil fruit, when they remet all those years later, he showed her it was actualy him by turning into his now grown up emperor penguin form.(before it was only a chick emperor penguin form, which actually shrunk him to about 2ft and 6inches tall), he also called her "big sister". Appearance Debut he wore a black shirt and white shorts, he had the hoof of the flying dragon on his back, he has dozens of cuts on his wrists and one even on his neck, these are all from atempted suicide attempts during and after his time as a slave, each time he was either saved becuase of how valuable he was seen as a slave or he was saved becuase he was part of a Family (link to the sun pirates wiki page), after joining the sun pirates he got the hoof of the flying dragon replaced with the sun pirates logo.his hair color is red. 9 Years old(When they found koala): he wore a blue and red stripped shirt, with the sun pirates logo on it, he had orange shorts on and black sandles with a sun logo etched into the bottom of the sandles. his hair color is red. Pre-timeskip(19 years old) he wears a red black and blue shirt with a white logo of the 8 headed pirates jolly roger(After he joined the crew) and red and yellow shorts(he wore this before he joined the crew),before he joined the crew he wore a white shirt with a yellow jacket over it. the White shirt had Oyan ship repair company on the back of it(the company he worked for on the islandc of naviries). During the marine ford arc he wore a over coat with the 8 headed pirates jolly roger on the back, the overcoat was red, on his belt he had 2 pistols and on his back under his over coat he had a sword on his back that has yet to be named, it was destroyed during the battle of marineford, when he fought mihawk along side Drake D Mando. After the training(1 1/2 years into the timeskip): He now wears a top hat with white rimmed glasses on, he has snow googles around his hat and wears a black long sleeved shirt with a jacket with 20 layers of hseep whool, gloves made from seal skin, with 2 layers of black pants, and with snow boots on, and a face mask covering his face. he wore this all the way to sabaondy he was the 2nd of the crew to get back right after akemi. the ship he returned on was a caravel. Dressrosa arc: he wears a black and white suit with a yellow acsot on the chest area. his shoes are tuxedo shoes that are black, he ditched this outfit when the fighting began and brought out his new weapon, 2 guns attatched to his feet they where slim and each carried a mag of 50 bullets, they shrunk down to size with him when he transformed, he used these to take out multiple underlings during dressrosa. Backstory: he lived on a island that was a poor island, it could barely afford the heavenly tribute, and it had to sell its own citizen's into slavery to make enough money to even afford the heavenly tribute, each year 10 new people who would be put into slavery where chosen, he had been going on for 890 years, he was chosen to be a slave at the age of 3. 10 years before the story: he was freed from slavery at mary geoise, he joined the sun pirates as he had no where to go, he did his best to fit in, staying in his fully transformed form, to fit in, he did this for 2 weeks until fish tiger said that he didn't have to do it, he then went to his untransformed form and he had gotten along with the crew as a whole pretty well, the only one he didn't get along well with was aarlong, the two never saw eye to eye, when fisher tiger died and jinbe took over the crew, he asked jinbe to drop him off on the first half of the grandline, and to let him live a life he wanted, he didn't hate fishmen, he liked them, he saw that human's can be more evil then fishmen, he stayed on a island in the first half of the grandline a island 40 miles north east of alebasta, he worked as a ship write there for 10 years. Post alebasta arc: He was introduced when akemi and her crew needed to get their ship repaired and he was there working with the ship repair crew at the kingdom of navires, he had the sun pirate tattoo on his back which had covered up his celestial dragon slave tattoo, he was asked to join the crew by akemi who he had talked to about his past and the reason why he had the sun pirates tattoo on his back. Relationships Sun Pirates(under fishertiger) Fisher tiger: he got along well with fisher tiger, he saw him as a father figure. Hatchan: the two of them got along pretty well, they where like best friends, he later met back up with him at sabaondy and the two hugged it out, he had been like a brother to hatchan and hatchan though of chad as the same. Aladin the two of them got along as well as a older brother and a younger brother did, aladin treated chad as a younger brother and he along with fisher tiger didn't want chad to keep using his devil fruit to fit in so he could be himself. Koala: The two of them became quick friends, they where the only humans on the ship, chad saw koala as a older sister he was only 9 when he met koala and she was 11, he didn't see her after she left until 12 years later at dressrosa, the two of them hugged each other and he decided to tell koala what had happened to fisher tiger and that her island had betrayed him in exchange for her to not be returned to slavery. the 8 headed pirates Akemi D Jinda the two of them get along, he see's her as a older sister and would until his death. Kage D Candon The two of them even tho for the short time they knew each other, they where the best of friends, they played of each other like luffy and ussop do, they where the best of friends, and when kage died, he like Akemi went after black beard, he got injured in the fight. Ronin D Candon he sympathized with Ronin after the loss of his brother kage, he knew the feeling of loosing someone he cared about that much, he later during the 1 and a half year training that the crew did separately or in pairs, he had run into ronin and Drake M as he had went to a winter island and was training there using his penguin form, doing his best to be able to endure the cold and he endured the cold their for 1 and a half years before he returned to sabanondy, 3 months into his training, drake and ronin and Drake M had come to this island to see if chad was there, because they had news for him, that news, that news, they had found a revolutionary that looked a lot like a older version of the girl that he had said he met and had helped during his time with fisher tiger, so they asked him if he wanted to go look for her, he decided to check for a few weeks looking for her but he never found her. Battles Canon Battles Chad vs Eto hoshiko (results: win) chad vs marines(marineford) result: win chad & Kage D Candon vs marshall D teach Result: interupted(By shanks) (Kage Died)